


A Hunter's Lullaby

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Established Relationship, Gates of Hell, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation Sam and Dean had in the church with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 23 Sacrifice-last line of dialogue directly from the episode

 

Dean pushed open the doors of the church, and almost sobbed in relief when he saw Sam still alive. He stopped in his tracks and shouted as loud as he could.

 

"Sammy!"

 

Sam jerked around and Dean gasped at the state he was in. His hair was greasy and his skin was dirty, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked at Dean with squinted eyes.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Sam."

 

Dean rushed forward and wrapped around his arms around his brother. Sam slowly wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Dean pulled back to look at him.

 

"Sammy, you need to stop. This will kill you."

 

Sam looked at him with confused eyes. "I'm so close Dean. All I have to do is give Crowley one more hit of blood. Then I can close the Gates of Hell."

 

Dean shook his head furiously and grabbed Sam by the arms. "Didn't you hear what I said? This will kill you, Sam. I can't lose you. Not again."

 

Sam jerked out of Dean's hold and held his glowing arm. "I'm not worth it, Dean. Closing the Gate is much more important then I am. I mean, look how far we've come! Crowley is almost _human_! And when this is done, you can go. Do whatever you want, go where ever you want. I'm doing this to keep you safe, Dean!"

 

Dean looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He stepped in front of Sam and put his hands on Sam's face.

 

"You are more important than anything else in this world. I would let every demon in Hell crawl to Earth for you if I had to. I don't want to do anything, or go anywhere ir you aren't by my side, Sammy. I love you. So much. If you want to keep me safe, then you need to stop this. I need you to keep me safe."

 

Sam looked at his bleeding hand with glossy eyes. He swayed as he leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss on Dean's lips. He pulled back and spoke in a pleading voice.

 

"How do I stop?"


End file.
